


Art for The kiss of Eternity

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: I made art for an awesome fic that I read recently
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Art for The kiss of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Space_and_Thyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_and_Thyme/pseuds/Space_and_Thyme). Log in to view. 



[Link to picture ](https://perplexinglyparadoxialperson.tumblr.com/post/626662314860593152/new-session-archive-of)

This was inspired by the truly awesome fic The Kiss of Eternity by Space_and_Thyme! I couldn’t get it to show on here, so content yourselves with the link!


End file.
